


Парижские хроники. Медведь и принцесса

by RoksiG



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: От личной жизни Ролло и принцессы Гизлы зависит судьба королевства, и надо что-то предпринимать.





	1. Заговор

Такой приватный обед с королем означал не просто милость. Оба приглашенных прекрасно это понимали. Королевское угощение было лишь поводом созвать особый совет, обсудить одну пикантную проблему.  
— Моя дочь... — король Карл сокрушенно покачал головой и отложил зажаренную утиную ножку. — Гизла огорчает меня.  
Как по команде, сидящие по правую и левую руку от него граф Одо и граф Роланд выпрямились: грузный Одо — заставив спинку стула жалобно скрипнуть, Роланд же — скоро, но аккуратно, с некой звериной грацией. Карл, прежде чем продолжить, скорбным взглядом окинул и того, и другого.  
— Мне удалось перехватить ее письмо в Рим, где она требует развода. Но моя дочь хитра. То письмо было написано, только чтобы отвлечь внимание. Окольными путями Гизла успела отправить прошение. Папский посланник уже на пути в Париж.  
— Может, так было бы и лучше, — пробасил Одо. — Но северянин нам еще нужен.  
— Нужен, нужен, — снова закивал Карл. — Только вот насколько хватит терпения герцога Ролло? Я не могу осуждать его за выходку на празднествах святой Евлалии. Во всем виновна моя непокорная дочь! Да-да! Если после нанесенного оскорбления герцог Ролло осуществил бы свое законное право, пусть и против воли Гизлы, — я бы последний его осудил.  
Граф Роланд подкрутил ухоженный, лощеный ус, нехитрым жестом скрывая смешок. Уже который месяц весь королевский двор с интересом наблюдал эпопею «дикарь против строптивой принцессы». Поначалу абсолютно все симпатии были на стороне Гизлы. Что греха таить, даже Роланд испытал жалость к убитой горем девушке, несчастной жертве, агнцу, брошенному прямо в пасть лютому зверю. Она старалась сохранить достоинство во время свадебной церемонии и только обливалась слезами. Когда же подошло время брачной ночи, выдержка изменила принцессе. Гизла попыталась скрыться в самой удаленной части дворца и никакими уговорами не соглашалась закрепить договор с новым союзником.  
— Желаешь — можешь сам подставить свой изнеженный зад язычнику. Думаю, он не заметит подмены. Я же не позволю грязному зверю запятнать мое тело!  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — без колебаний Роланд выволок смутьянку из ее убежища и, словно мешок, оттащил брыкающуюся, ревущую и ругающуюся, как последняя торговка, принцессу к ее супругу. Северянин не пожелал ждать исполнения всех деталей обряда благословения ложа, рыком изгнав посторонних прочь. И все понимали, что в эту ночь бедной Гизле придется несладко... Но из логова зверя ягненок каким-то чудом вышел даже не помяв шерстку.  
Гизла не просто объявила, что брак не подтвержден. Она пригласила несколько достойных, богобоязненных женщин убедиться, что ее тайная дверца не взломана. Те засвидетельствовали правдивость ее слов. Перебравшись в покои подальше от мужа, она приказала навесить изнутри хитроумный замок.  
— Он... — демонстрировала Гизла ключ, — гарантия целостности той и этой двери, — принцесса провела рукой от живота вниз.  
В тот момент у гордячки почти не осталось приверженцев в мужском стане — разве что те, кто все еще надеялись завоевать ее сердце и получить руку, а в конфузе видели шанс для себя. Но и они задумались. Какой мужчина стерпит такое оскорбление? А викинг стерпел.  
Если бы на этом все закончилось... Гизле следовало бы сидеть запершись в своих покоях, тогда как она, продолжая жить той же жизнью, что и до брака, так и норовила вывести из себя супруга, доказывая, насколько он дик. Ехидные замечания, смех или слезы без особого повода — все шло в ход. Ролло и вправду злился, но злость срывал не на супруге, а на мебели. Досталось некоторым слугам и старику исповеднику, но пока обходилось без поломанных рук и ног. Женское сердце, если, конечно, это не сердце принцессы Гизлы, склонно к любви из жалости. Лагерь Гизлы покинуло несколько приверженок, теперь тайно вздыхавших о викинге и проклинавших жестокую деву.  
Во дворце начали заключаться споры: сбежит герцог Ролло или же наконец-то силой принудит жену к покорности, и когда то или другое случится. «Может, не зная нашего языка и нравов, он считает все брачным обрядом, своеобразным испытанием?» — выдвинула предположение одна из дам, заверявшая девственность Гизлы, и все решили с нею согласиться. Дозорные башни возводились, корабли строились, и все могло оказаться напрасным, если медведь, не получив желаемого, сбежит в свои леса.  
— Возможно, мы все сумеем извлечь из ситуации выгоду. Кровь Карла Великого не разбавит кровь язычника. Для северянина же следует подыскать другую жену: менее родовитую, но более покорную. Посулить еще земель, золота...  
— И речи быть не может! — прервал рассуждения графа Одо король Карл. — Это заставит герцога Ролло усомниться не только в брачных клятвах, но и вассальных. Для новообращенной чистой души такие сомнения подобны камню, тянущему в трясину греха.  
Графу Роланду вновь пришлось скрыть смешок: королю Карлу более подходило его нынешнее прозвище Простоватый, чем Проповедник. Этот жест не ускользнул от наблюдательного Одо.  
— У вас есть что предложить? — мелкие поросячьи глазки пронзали красавчика графа насквозь.  
— Чтобы избежать развода, если не удается заставить принцессу замолчать, на время визита папского посланника ее всего лишь нужно устранить, — ничуть не смутившись, предложил Роланд.  
— Вы предлагаете убить Гизлу? — граф Одо даже подскочил, стукнув железной дланью по столу.  
— Я сказал — «на время устранить», — медленно растолковал молодой граф. — Спрячьте ее в какой-нибудь монастырь.  
— Идея хороша, — неожиданно оживился король. — Но я прекрасно знаю свою дочь. Выйдя на волю, она с новой силой возобновит свои попытки. Если нужно, то и до Рима дойдет… Придумал! — через некоторое время Карл вскинул руку указующим перстом вверх. — Ее надо не просто устранить, а испугать так, чтобы забыла свои глупости.


	2. Пленница

Шум, гул, нестерпимые муки, сравнимые лишь с даже не нытьем, а чувством чужеродности собственных предплечий.  
— Бум! Бум! Бум! Шурх! Плюх!  
Проговорив полушепотом то, что слышали уши, Гизла внезапно почувствовала облегчение — не в теле, а где-то в голове.  
— Бум! Бум! Бум! Шурх! Плюх! — повторила она, следуя за звуками, извергаемыми чем-то невидимым.  
Звуки не прекратились, но стали не такими нестерпимыми. Гизла возвращала себе саму себя и понимала, что совсем не то говорят ее уста.  
— Радуйся, Мария, благодати полная... — исправилась она и остановилась. К привычным уже звукам прибавился еще один — шаги. Кто-то приблизился к пленнице, присел рядом с ней. Гизла, даже не видя его, могла предположить, что он довольно грузный, раз такое простое движение сделал, слегка крякнув. И тут же ладонь незнакомца оказалась на ее груди, чувствительно сжав через ткань.  
— Ты посмел прервать мою молитву ради гнусных замыслов? — на удивление самой себе грозно и уверенно вопросила Гизла. — Еще одно движение — и, клянусь, твоя голова украсит Большой мост! Я узнала тебя! Узнала! — самообладание ей изменило, она закричала, но это подействовало: предполагаемый насильник убрал руку и, похоже, решил отменить покушение на ее честь. — Трус! Жалкий трус! — Гизле б смолчать, но она расхохоталась — не потому, что ей действительно было смешно. Ей было страшно, но вся эта неизвестность, вся ситуация была настолько нелепой...  
Несостоявшийся насильник встал и тут же покинул тюрьму. Должно быть, он решил, что принцесса лишилась рассудка. В какой-то момент Гизла и сама чуть было в это не поверила. За смехом пришли слезы.  
— Господь с тобою; благословенна Ты между женами...  
Чудесная молитва с первых слов дала утешение. Гизла повернулась на бок — Святая Дева простит, а рукам немного легче. Камень, на который она при этом наткнулась, она сначала восприняла как наказание за пренебрежительную позу, но потом пришла мысль, что это и есть посланное Господом и Девой Марией орудие, чтобы освободиться. Достаточно только перетереть веревку.  
После пары часов бесполезных усилий Гизла вынуждена была признать несостоятельность этого плана. Веревки никак не желали поддаваться. Когда Гизла уже отчаялась и оставила попытки освободиться, вновь послышались шаги.  
Новый гость приподнял ее, усаживая.  
— Вам нужно поесть, герцогиня.  
Гизла едва сдержала желание поставить на место нахала, посмевшего назвать ее не титулом, положенным по рождению, а титулом, данным мужем, который и не муж ей вовсе. Сделай она так, и лишиться можно единственного шанса на спасение. Силой ей не победить, следует прибегнуть к уловкам и переговорам, как хитроумный Сигенант в плену у саксов.  
— Как же я буду есть, если у меня руки связаны? — Гизла постаралась придать голосу побольше беспомощности.  
— Но рот-то свободен. Я покормлю, — гоготнул «благодетель».  
— У тебя это даже силой не получится. Ты должен знать, кто я, и должен понимать — я не буду есть с рук недостойного. Если же ваша цель уморить меня голодом...  
— Ладно-ладно, — «благодетель» бесцеремонно развернул принцессу, но только для того, чтобы разрезать веревки. — Извольте откушать, госпожа, а там опять вас стреножим.  
— И повязку с глаз, — напомнила Гизла.  
— А вот это уж нет.  
Какое-то время Гизла растирала запястья. Крутила их, чтобы вернуть к жизни. Тюремщик не видел в этом ничего угрожающего. И напрасно... Рука сама собой потянулась к камню. Один удар наотмашь, туда, где, казалось, находился противник, — и камень попал в цель. Тюремщик закричал и схватился за голову. Гизла вскочила на ноги и сорвала повязку. Шанс вырваться из плена был ничтожно мал, но упускать его грех.  
Принцесса, быстро обнаружив, где дверь, бросилась к выходу. Крохотная надежда, что тот мужчина был один, тут же растаяла. Их было не меньше десяти. Они сидели у костра и были готовы к нападению, услышав крик товарища. Гизла оглянулась назад. Мельница — вот где ее держали. Вот откуда все эти шумы и скрипы. Ее взгляд упал на дубину, оставленную одним из стражников.  
— Не подходи! — схватив ее обоими руками, она замахнулась в воздух.  
Тюремщики засмеялись. Медленно встав, они окружали ее, постепенно сужая кольцо. Гизла готовилась принять поражение, но на дороге показался стремительно приближающийся всадник. Эту фигуру невозможно было ни с кем спутать.  
— Делай же что-то! Не стой столбом!  
Замечание было несправедливым, но вряд ли он понял хоть слово. Зато он верно понял другое...


	3. Адель

Именно так Гизла и представляла расправу над похитителями. Но она не думала, что возмездие придет столь скоро, да еще от рук так называемого мужа. Не верится, что язычник смог так ловко все провернуть. И как он оказался здесь? Звериное чутье? Что ж, не гнать же его теперь камнями. Гизла прекрасно знала Париж и окрестности, но молодой благородной женщине неприлично путешествовать без сопровождения. Ролло выглядел, как франк, но был выше любого франка на голову, а что касается силищи — вряд ли кто-либо решится бросить ему вызов. Он один стоил целого отряда.  
— Да, мы поедем вместе. Нет! Не на одной лошади! Следуй за мной, — она говорила с ним, как с молодым, плохо обученным щенком алано, предупреждая некоторые очевидные действия, а он только улыбался, все-таки привел одну из лошадей похитителей и даже подсадил на нее Гизлу.  
Принцесса уже осмотрелась: грабители не так далеко увезли ее от конечной цели, нагло похитив чуть ли не посреди города. В момент похищения ее путь лежал в аббатство Святой Женевьевы. Божий дом больше других пострадал от набега викингов. Язычники не сдерживали ненависти, пытаясь разрушить святую обитель, и, понимая невозможность позорного деяния, основательно ее разграбили, оставив после себя трупы безропотных, не пытавшихся защищаться монахов и обесчещенных монахинь. Однако Господь не покинул Париж и свой храм: священная реликвия — рака святой покровительницы уцелела. Почти год прошел с тех страшных событий...  
— А его сакральное место так же огромно, как и тело?  
— Адель! — Гизла настолько опешила, услышав фривольный вопрос из уст монахини, что, забывшись, назвала ее мирским именем. — Мне не довелось узнать это, сестра Марцелла.  
— Правда? Когда ты явилась сюда вся измятая, с соломой в волосах и в сопровождении ручного медведя, я подумала, что все свершилось, — сестра Марцелла, ровесница Гизлы и ее подруга еще по невинным детским временам, лукаво подмигнула.  
Всего год назад Гизла бы ответила хлестко — не стоит монахине лелеять такие дурные мысли. Год назад, но не теперь. После того, что сотворили с нею соплеменники Ролло, а может, и он сам, сложно сохранить веру и здравый рассудок — сломанный, растоптанный цветок. Она же выстояла вопреки судьбе святой, чье имя носила: выжила и возродилась, как и их Париж. Адель... Сестра Марцелла смогла оставить все ужасы в прошлом и жить дальше. Она смогла простить. Гизла — нет.  
— Нет. Все осталось в том же положении.  
Рыжий, неизвестно откуда взявшийся котенок потерся о ногу принцессы. Она подхватила его на руки — чтобы хоть чем-то их занять.  
— Его зовут Певун. Погладь его за ухом — узнаешь, почему.  
Гизла так и сделала, и благодарный Певун завел свою урчащую песню.  
— Папский посланник?  
— К вечеру будет в Париже. Но архиепископ надеется не только на щедрые пожертвования, но и на твое приданое как Господней невесты, — сразу посерьезнела сестра Марцелла.  
— Он просил тебя поговорить со мной об этом?  
— Да, — прямо ответила монахиня. — Просил поведать тебе историю святой Петрониллы, уморившей себя голодом, лишь бы избежать брака с язычником.  
— Наверное, так и правда будет лучше, — Гизле пришлось придержать не в меру расшалившегося котенка, пытавшегося залезть ей на плечи. — Получив свободу, я снова стану собственностью отца, а тот опять начнет искать, кому продать меня подороже.  
— Ха! Никогда не думала, что вы так просто сдадитесь, ваша светлость!  
— Объяснись. — Когда-то дед Адели-Марцеллы выкрал у басков дочь вождя, чтобы жениться на ней. От нее подруге досталась оливковая кожа, темные волосы, густые брови и несносный нрав. Уже второй раз за короткую встречу она посмела перейти грань дозволенного. И на этот раз Гизла не позволила себе замять дерзость.  
— Объяснись. Разве ты поступила не так в свое время?  
— Для меня монастырь был единственным путем к свободе. Для тебя — это побег. К тому же в детстве ты мечтала иметь ручного медведя.  
— Ха! Но совсем не в качестве мужа. Постриги медведя, научи ходить на задних лапах — он все равно останется медведем, — подражая тону подруги, отбила атаку Гизла.  
— Сотвори чудо — преврати медведя в человека, а язычника — в доброго христианина, — не сдавалась монахиня.  
— Достаточно! — она передала котенка сестре Марцелле. — Ничего уже не изменить.  
— Да укрепит тебя Господь в твоем решении.  
Нехорошо, если даже искра ярости вспыхнет в Божьем доме, нехорошо, если тут даст росток обида. Гизла молилась, пытаясь изгнать низменные порывы из души своей, и понимала, что ее восхваление Господа — всего лишь слова. Сговор — или же язычник чародей? Иначе как объяснить, что он отнял у нее любимую подругу, единственную утешительницу и советчицу. Адель говорила почти как отец Гизлы. Даже нет — отец говорил о святости брака, а божья женщина — о радости супружества. Может, те узоры, что он нанес на тело, были магическими? Или же дело не в Ролло? Еще ни один человек не вызывал в Гизле таких ощущений. Она объясняла все ненавистью, прозорливостью... Да у нее была тысяча аргументов, почему язычник должен быть изгнан. Она чувствовала себя единственной зрячей в царстве разом ослепших людей. Но что, если слепа она?  
У нее как у покровительницы аббатства еще оставались кое-какие дела, а у входа уже ждал Ролло.  
— Наверно, тебе никогда не привыкнуть к этому. Хотя, может, и хорошо, что ты тут чужак и ничего не понимаешь. Здесь каждый может доверять только себе. Все продаются и предают. Кто за деньги, кто за выгодные перспективы, кто за высшие идеалы. Или за чудо... Скажи мне, Ролло... — Гизла приложила ладонь к трещине в обожженной стене. — Сможешь ли ты сотворить чудо и залечить эту рану?  
— Жена, — Ролло осторожно накрыл ее ладонь своей.  
Может, повлиял разговор с Адель, может, пережитое ими приключение, но принцесса не отдернула испуганно руку. Что-то было в этом сакральное, дивное — это их первое невинное единение. Она закрыла глаза, представляя, как со стены сходит сажа, трещина зарастает и стена становится такой же, как до варварского набега. Открыла глаза и грустно вздохнула, разочаровавшись в себе — как можно быть столь наивной? — или в несостоявшемся чуде.  
— Поехали домой, — приказала она.


	4. Тайная комната

«Злобная мегера! Дерзкая шлюха, забывшая свое место».  
Граф Одо не сдерживал ярости: удар, еще удар. Жертва кричала, билась в цепях, молила о пощаде, только лишь умножая его сладостную эйфорию возмездия, и вдруг затихла. Подобная перемена была как ведро холодной воды на разгоряченную голову Хранителя Парижа, и он остановил руку, занесенную для удара, понимая свою оплошность. И даже не одну. Повисшая на железных путах женщина была Тереза, а никак не принцесса Гизла. Впервые она молила его остановиться, а он нарушил свое же правило: прекратить их забаву по первому требованию. Он непростительно увлекся, теперь белоснежная спина девушки испорчена багровыми полосами. Да и сама она в весьма плачевном состоянии... Жива ли? Слабый стон был ему ответом. Поскорей разомкнув кандалы, он попробовал привести пострадавшую в чувство похлопываниями по щекам и попыткой влить ей в рот немного вина. Тереза, очнувшись, ожидаемо не проявила благодарности за заботу. Она отшатнулась в сторону, словно сам дьявол нависал над нею. Одо не стал препятствовать, когда с перекошенным лицом Тереза неловко отползла от него до места, где лежала одежда, схватила ее, даже не попытавшись одеться, и спотыкаясь, но довольно быстро ринулась прочь. Должно быть, повреждения были не такими уж серьезными, раз после экзекуции Тереза оказалась столь резвой. Граф Одо проводил ее разочарованным взглядом. Девица ловко притворялась, что разделяет его пикантные интересы, что он нашел — нет, никак не жену, но напарника для своих утех. Теперь избитая девица наверняка разболтает всему двору про некоторые его увлечения. В какой-то момент Одо пожалел об упущенной возможности: пока Тереза находилась в его власти, достаточно было бы просто сжать ей горло и навсегда избежать кривотолков.  
Все идет наперекосяк из-за дерзкой принцессы. Кем бы ни был ее отец, она всего лишь женщина. Как смела она перечить не просто опытному воину — самому Защитнику Парижа? Как смела она подрывать его авторитет? Они оба проиграли, но для всего королевства Одо, желавший лишь мира, пусть и с некоторыми уступками врагу, — жалкий глупец, впустивший в Париж викингов, а принцесса Гизла, мечтавшая залить город кровью язычников, не принимавшая во внимание, что и добрые христиане принесут кровавую дань, — воплощение святой Женевьевы. Святая... Одо Парижский сам едва не обманулся, когда хрупкая, бесстрашная дева появилась на стене, неся орифламму. Святая? Скорее коварная, подобно Саломее. Ведь именно ее уста произносили приговор пленному ярлу: «Если я хоть что-то для вас значу, граф Одо, — принесите его голову». Он и правда готов был это сделать, он предложил ей союз равных — она отказала. Он отомстил изысканно и жестоко, устроив брак Гизлы с самым ненавистнейшим из варваров, — и попал в ловушку, открыв еще один ее лик: беззащитная и несчастная, отчаявшаяся, загнанная в угол. Ни одна женщина не была ему так желанна. Но когда волей провидения она оказалась в его власти, он ничего не смог сделать. Не испугался возмездия, вовсе нет. Случись все, и Гизла стала бы покорной игрушкой в его руках, пытаясь скрыть позор. Ей пришлось бы смиренно принять то, что для него она всего лишь ступень к трону. Но... Она смеялась ему в лицо, и было в этом смехе нечто дьявольское. Граф Одо был настроен решительно, но его мужская суть взбунтовалась, отказавшись принять бой. Продолжить сражение с риском навлечь на себя позор в случае неудачи, ведь Гизла не станет держать язык за зубами? В какой-то момент его пальцы чуть не сомкнулись на горле пленницы. Разум победил — не та фигура. Единственная дочь короля, исчезнув, поднимет не просто волнение, а целый шторм, который сгубит не одну голову. Он отступил. Потом корил себя за малодушие: как могла принцесса, не имея возможности видеть, его узнать. Могла... Встретив ее несколько часов назад, он даже дар речи потерял на краткое время.  
— Вы призрака увидели, граф Одо? — вздернула гордячка подбородок и добавила, обмахнувшись ладонью, словно отгоняя муху: — Здесь просто-таки воняет сандалом...  
Какая неосторожность: она узнала его по запаху любимых благовоний.  
Одо Парижский обвел взглядом тайную комнату и остановился глазами на отброшенной плети: интересно, почувствовал бы он облегчение, если бы довел до конца их сегодняшнюю игру?

Всякий раз, едва смоченная в кислом вине тряпица прикасалась к ране, Тереза вздрагивала. Когда боль становилась нестерпимой и Тереза всхлипывала, любимый брат губами забирал каждый ее стон. Такое лечение сочетало муку и наслаждение и хоть как-то компенсировало пережитый страх и страдания.  
— Если завтра развод состоится, тебе не придется больше ублажать жирного борова, — шепнул ей на ухо Роланд после очередного невесомого поцелуя.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне снова попытаться влезть в постель северянина? — Тереза вскрикнула, так как случайно или нарочно Роланд зацепил ногтем кромку еще не затянувшейся раны.  
— Я предлагаю тебе статус герцогини Нормандской, — братец как и не заметил ее вскрик.  
— Если я снова получу отказ? — Тереза отвернулась. Не очень приятные воспоминания. Казалось бы, язык любви — самый доступный в мире, но на ее попытки показать заинтересованность Ролло рыкнул, как зверь, а потом хохотал над ее испугом.  
— Невозможно отказаться, — при каждом слове Роланд захватывал губами край мочки ее уха, но пока что Тереза оставалась безучастной к его ласке. — Еще земель, еще золота и такая красавица из рук короля.  
— Может, тогда выбрать в мужья Карла? — ехидно заметила она, отодвигаясь.  
Роланд поймал сестру, обхватив за плечи.  
— Невыгодная сделка. Ты не станешь королевой, а только женой короля — пленница оказанной чести. Кто знает, возможно, через некоторое время северянин сам станет могущественнее короля. Он будет управлять империей, а ты будешь управлять им. Боров заплатит за каждый твой шрам.  
— Если же развод не состоится? — Тереза попыталась сбросить его руки, но хватка вдруг стала железной.  
— Невозможно.  
— Если... — повторила она.  
— Ты снова пойдешь к графу Одо.  
— Нет!  
— Если вернешься, он будет в твоих руках, и месть так или иначе свершится.  
— Нет, — тихонько всхлипывала Тереза.  
— Так нужно, — утешал Роланд, и утешения эти были гораздо откровеннее братских.  
— Не на спину! — напомнила Тереза об исполосованной плоти.  
— На колени, — приказал Роланд.


	5. В ожидании

Понимая, что план спрятать принцессу Гизлу на время приезда папского посланника провалился, граф Одо резонно предположил в рядах заговорщиков предателя. Но он ошибся, назначив на эту роль брата несчастной Терезы Роланда.  
В день, когда похитили принцессу, на приватный обед короля Карла Простоватого был приглашен его зять.  
— Невероятно! Герцог Ролло, вы говорите на нашем языке так, словно родились здесь, — король отсалютовал бокалом, и зять повторил его жест.  
— Благодарю вас, ваше величество! — ответил Ролло медленно, но чисто, так, что не знающий не распознал бы в нем иноземца.  
— Но где моя дочь? — Карл по-воробьиному повернул шею в правую, потом в левую сторону.  
— Принцесса? — уточнил Ролло. Хотя он уже год пребывал при франкском дворе и успел постигнуть их наречие, некоторые обряды и церемонии для него оставались загадкой.  
— Да-да! Ваша жена Гизла. Разве муж не страж жены своей?  
— Она... — Ролло замялся, но тесть не дал ему договорить.  
— В паломничестве к аббатству святой Женевьевы, — сообщил он то, что должен был сказать Ролло. — Богоугодное занятие — молитва и помощь страждущим, но сейчас так неспокойно. Как же вы отпустили ее?  
— Я...  
— Понадеялся на ее сопровождение, — снова закончил за него король. — Но разбойники так коварны. Старая мельница — гиблое место...  
— Я сегодня же как можно скорее наведаюсь на старую мельницу, — Ролло начинал понимать намек короля, но сама суть разговора для него оставалась загадкой.  
— Конечно, конечно! — тут же согласился тесть. — Но сначала отведайте этот кабаний бок. Все-таки ваш охотничий трофей.  
Ролло не удивился, когда Гизла и правда оказалась на мельнице. А дальше случилось то, что случилось.  
— Возможно, я и перегнул палку с этими людьми, — оправдывался Ролло, когда Гизла после всех приключений была доставлена во дворец. — Но они, окружив, травили мою жену, словно дикого зверя, и я сам будто озверел.  
— Они получили по заслугам! — восседающий на троне король Карл подался вперед. — Я желаю знать другое: крепость пала?  
Грозный викинг замялся.  
— У вас есть только ночь, герцог Ролло. Если моя глупая дочь не понимает разумных доводов, завоюйте ее, возьмите, как ранее брали Париж, — Карл так распалился, что даже вскочил, взмахнув рукой, будто посылая его на битву.  
— Я пойду, ваше величество.  
Карл тяжело опустился на трон, жестом разрешил герцогу Ролло удалиться и какое-то время сидел неподвижно, погруженный в раздумья. Разве он просит невозможного? Кровь Карла Великого уже не та. Потомок великого короля знал, о чем шептались за спиной после проявленной им рассудительности, названной многими трусостью. Другое дело Гизла — смелая, дерзкая. Ей бы мужа под стать — такого же неистового, влить новую кровь, укрепить древо. Карл еще не терял надежды, женившись второй раз, завести наследника, но какие же у него могли бы быть чудесные внуки! Будущие завоеватели.  
— Ох, дочь моя — печаль моя, — горько вздохнул Карл, не надеясь, что упрямица образумится, поняв все величие возложенной на нее миссии.  
На завтра принцесса Гизла приказала приготовить лучший наряд. Последняя ночь ее нелепого брака. Она победила и должна радоваться, но триумф почему-то отдавал горечью. Гизла дотронулась до тыльной стороны ладони, там, где недавно она соприкасалась с Ролло, и как будто снова почувствовала его тепло.  
За дверью послышался тихий стук, скорее шорох, а потом, а потом...  
— Жена?  
Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло. Вот уж вытянутся лица у всех придворных, если сейчас она откроет дверь, а завтра объявит, что никакого развода не будет.  
— Жена... — повторил Ролло и снова царапнул дверь.  
— Убирайся. Здесь никто тебя не ждет, — ласковый, призывный голос совершенно не соответствовал произносимым словам. Если сейчас, не поняв смысла, язычник ворвется в покои, то ее совесть будет чиста: она гнала его. Но за дверью ничего не происходило. Более того, Гизле послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Она привстала, надеясь, что это уловка. Возможно, муж хочет таким образом заставить ее выглянуть, чтобы проверить, действительно ли он ушел.  
— Муж мой? — попыталась она позвать его, но тишина затягивалась. Похоже, Ролло действительно послушался ее и ушел. Так тому и быть. Господь отвел язычника от ее ложа. Гизла, сердитая, улеглась, повернувшись спиной к двери.  
Для Ролло она не была серьезным препятствием. Одно движение — и он бы вышиб ее, и разрушил бы не дверь, а ту хрупкую связь, что накануне возникла между ними. Он вспомнил, как в детстве вытащил из гнезда соколиное яйцо, собираясь подложить его под курицу, чтобы потом иметь собственного сокола, но Рагнар крикнул ему в ухо, и Ролло сжал ладонь. Если бы он обладал красноречием Рагнара... Ролло привык считать, что слова — пустая безделушка, выкинь и забудь; серебро и золото — твои дела. Гизла желает доказать, что он чудовище, похотливое животное. Но он всего лишь любит ее, свою принцессу. Ради принцессы он сжег свои корабли, теперь родному племени он враг. Гизла не знала этого — не желала знать. Или же считала, что этот дар принесен ради обещанных земель и славы, а потому ничтожен. Давно пора все прояснить, но не теперь, когда между ними дверь и они не увидят лиц друг друга. Она не желает отворить — он не будет вышибать преграду. Викинг не отступил, просто свой решительный бой он назначил на завтра.


End file.
